


Trying to Get Annabeth on a Date

by 2welp3, Shimmerstar



Series: Demigod Dates [1]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2welp3/pseuds/2welp3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerstar/pseuds/Shimmerstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annabeth's intrest in books= Veary annoying to Percy</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Annabeth's Intrest Annoys Percy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2welp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2welp3/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's intrest in books= Veary annoying to Percy

Annabeth's Perspective

"Annabeth?" "Yeah" "I was wondering if you wanted to have a date with me???" Mutters my annoying boyfriend. Not really catching what Percy said I say,"Sorry..I didn't catch that..can you say that again?" "Ohh...yeah..I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me??" Percy says..Noticing that I already had my head stuck in a stack off books he repeats again until I finally look up. "Umm, I think we should have a date somewhere more private as a crowd has already gathered thanks to your yelling," I wisper as I notice that I am blushing profoylsly. "Ohh..yeah" Percy mutters with his ever enduring trouble maker smile, "Well this dosen't have to wait!" And he tackles me with a giant hug. Being slightly embarassed I say,"Please get off of me" "Why should I..After all you did this to me in New Rome?"


	2. Getting Away from Aphrodite's Demigod Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As this couple finds out..Never show boyfriend/girlfriend love in front of Aphrodite's kids..NEVER

One head peeks out from behind the rocks near the Athena Cabin. Annabeth and Percy suddenly hear bursts of laughter and even caught the whisper saying,"Ohh...Looks like we got ourselfs a pair of love birds!" Percy mutters a random ancient greek curse(which was difficult to choose which one since he knows a lot of them) and whispers to Annabeth,"Um, maybe I should listen to you and we SHOULD go somewhere more private." "You idiot....You should have known that there would be SOMEONE spying on us," Annabeth says as she throws an annoyed glace at the so to be silent pile of rocks. "OK! OK! Instead of arguing maybe we should get out of here.." Percy whispers. "Umm...That might be as easy as you think Percy, look behind you!!" As The both look at where there used to be no one the see both the Ares cabin (which hates both Annabeth and especially Percy) and the Aphrodite cabin creeping up slowly. When the 2 cabins notice Percy and Annabeth looking in thier direction they hear Clarisse scream,"Attack that pair of love birds!!!!" Annabeth, always having her invisabilaty cap with her she just throws that on her head and dissapears. Percy however is stuck alone just outside of the Athena Cabin. '-'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written 3 person


End file.
